Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a musical instrument performable in an installed or placed state.
Description of Related Art
Musical instruments such as xylophones and keyboards are played in a state installed or placed on a desk, a stand, or the like. As disclosed in the following Non Patent Literature 1, a foldable stand for xylophones is known. The disclosed stand is formed by four rod members intersecting crosswise and has a substantially X-like shape. The stand is used in a balanced standing state with lower ends of the respective four rod members located at respective different positions on a floor. The stand supports a lower surface (which may be referred to as “installation surface”) of the xylophone by upper end portions of the respective four rod members intersecting crosswise.
Non Patent Literature 1:
Adams Musical Instruments, “3.0 Octaves, X-Stand & Soundbox”, [online], [retrieved on Dec. 2, 2015], Internet<URL:http://www.adams-music.com/shop/product/detail/?i=Marimba+Academy+Desktop%2C+MSLD30%2C+3.0+okt.%2C+C3-C6%2C+padouk+bars+58-40+mm%2C+X-stand&id=2MBJ2APD30&t=pf&lid=1033>